


Gracias por qué siempre fuiste tú

by Kazemichan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazemichan/pseuds/Kazemichan
Summary: Reaper agradece a error por ser como es
Relationships: reaper/error
Kudos: 6





	Gracias por qué siempre fuiste tú

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-shot también está en Wattpad con el mismo nombre

Gracias por qué siempre fuiste tu

Lo que quiero decir es… Gracias  
Gracias por nunca rendirte en tu curiosidad  
Gracias por ser persistente con la verdad  
Gracias por buscarme aunque yo no quisiera verte  
Gracias por volver a la pantalla de guardado  
Gracias por recordar quién eras en el pasado….  
Gracias por decirme  
Gracias por sostener mi llanto  
Gracias por volver a mi lado  
Gracias por envolverme en tus brazos, sé que aún te dolía el contacto.  
Gracias por aceptarme en tu vida  
Gracias por amarme otra vez  
Gracias por tratar de volver a ser geno, aunque falles en ello… gracias también por eso  
Gracias por tratar de dejar tu destrucción  
Gracias por pelearte con pesadilla por tus elecciones  
Gracias por la tregua con ink  
Gracias por tratar de fingir  
Gracias por darme una oportunidad otra vez  
Gracias por tus sonrisas  
Gracias por tener esa chispa  
Gracias por consolarme a tu forma  
Gracias por dejarme descansar en tu regazo  
Gracias por tejer estos guantes para mi, me protegen y yo a ellos  
Gracias por superar tu hafefobia para mí  
Gracias por ser comprensible con mi poco tiempo  
Gracias por esperar  
Gracias por alejarte de ink  
Gracias por pelear con él por tu cambio de actitud  
Gracias por escucharme a mí antes que a él  
Gracias por preferir me y dejar que ink se quede gritando  
Gracias por alejarte de él, aún si no tenía confianza para pedirte lo, tú lo entendiste y te alejaste….  
Gracias por mudarte a mi Au conmigo, solo por mis celos  
Gracias por de tenerme de matar al loco ese cuando vino en medio de una tormenta a confesarse a ti en la puerta de nuestra casa y rogar porque no dejes de ser el error que el ama  
Gracias por rechazarlo y decirle la impresión que me daba a gritos  
Gracias por gritarte con él por horas… No la verdad no quiero agradecerte por eso, había algo más en esos gritos, algo que solo ustedes entienden  
Gracias por apaciguar me esa noche  
Gracias por entender que necesitaba todo de ti esa noche  
Gracias por entregarte a mi  
Gracias por soportar mis celos  
Gracias por no regañar me en la mañana  
Gracias por besarme cuando te lo pido  
Gracias por abrazarme cuando lo necesito  
Gracias por no molestarte cuando te conté que ví otro nuevo geno en la pantalla de guardado  
Gracias por dejarme ir con él ah verlo  
Gracias por no molestarte cuando pase demasiado tiempo con el  
Gracias por no juzgarme cuando ya no volvía al momento que debía  
Gracias por no reclamar cuando deje de dormir en casa  
Gracias por escucharme y no gritarme cuando te dije la verdad  
Gracias por no llorar cuando lo elegí a él  
Gracias por entender que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando  
Gracias por ser tan suspicaz y decirme tus propias dudas de nuestra relación  
Gracias por abrazarme y despedirte de mí con una mirada comprensiva  
Dios gracias por no odiarme con esto y comprenderme, entender lo que quería decir, saber que sentía… hasta papyrus se enojó y me dijo "tienes demasiada suerte al tener lo, pero lo dejabas ir por la puerta, hermano te arrepentirás y aún no lo entiendes".  
Gracias por borrar esa mirada de pena al verme  
Gracias por volver a ser el de antes  
Gracias por decidir ser mi amigo  
Gracias por mantener tu tregua y no destruir  
Gracias por siempre hablar conmigo  
Gracias por seguir reuniendo te conmigo  
Gracias por bromear conmigo  
Gracias por salir de rondas conmigo  
Gracias por entenderme aunque no diga nada  
Gracias por seguir en mi vida, yo no podría imaginar no tenerte en ella  
Gracias por aún abrazarme cuando te lo pido  
Gracias por confiar en mi  
Gracias por hablarme de todo lo que pasa en tu vida  
Gracias por dejar que me quedé a dormir cada vez que geno me vota cuando se molesta por cualquier afecto que le doy  
Gracias por no decirle a geno lo que fuimos  
Gracias por hablarme de tus dudas y deseos  
Gracias por felicitarme cuando geno se embarazo de goth  
Gracias por ser atento con geno  
Gracias por darte cuenta de mis dudas  
Gracias por no juzgarme cuando te dije que no estaba seguro de cómo me sentía con el embarazo  
Gracias por dejar todo y ir corriendo cuando te llame  
Gracias por no juzgarme cuando te dije que mi relación con geno no era tan fuerte en realidad y un bebé no lo haría mejor  
Gracias por apoyarme y aconsejarme esa noche  
Gracias por venir cuando te llame histérico para contarte que geno me pidió que nos casaramos antes de que goth nazca  
Gracias por explicarme que debía hablar con mi pareja de esto, aunque nunca tuve el valor  
Gracias por ser mi padrino de bodas  
Gracias por tomarme del hombro y darme fuerza cuando dudé al ver a geno venir hacia mi en el altar  
Gracias por qué en ese día tan tormentoso y confuso para mí me hiciste reír con las horribles elecciones en la boda que tuvo mi ahora esposo  
Gracias por venir ese día… Aún que alguien no dejaba de seguirte en la boda y tú no parecías molesto con esto. No como yo  
Gracias por primero hablar conmigo sobre lo de ink  
Gracias por decir me ah mi primero lo que sentías  
Gracias por no alejarte de mi cuando te hiciste de novio  
Gracias por acudir a mi aún que te llamara por tonterías a propósito  
Gracias por no molestarte tanto cuando le di tu número a geno para que te llamara si necesitaba algo  
Gracias por acudir a geno cuando tenía sus antojos o paranoias, aún que lo hicieras a regañadientes  
Gracias por comprender a geno, ahora se por que te quiere adoptar como su hermano… aunque tú no lo quieras  
Gracias por sopacarme con geno cuando fingía trabajar pero en realidad no quería volver a una casa donde me siento tan culpable.  
Gracias por no molestarte cuando te quitaba demasiado tiempo con ink  
Gracias por apoyarme cuando tu novio y yo nos peleamos, aunque siempre te ibas con el  
Gracias por alejar a tu novio de mi cada vez que nos juntamos los cuatro  
Gracias por entender que odio a tu ink  
Gracias por no pedirme explicaciones  
Gracias por seguir apoyando a geno en el final de su embarazo, aunque tu novio decidió que sería tu chicle y siempre venía contigo  
Gracias por no votar me cuando ink descubrió que esa noche me quedé a dormir de nuevo contigo y empezamos a gritar nos quien tenía más derechos "el mejor amigo" o el novio  
Gracias por llevarte a ink aún que esa vez descubrí los problemas que tenías con el por qué siempre te estoy quitando tiempo con él  
Aún que eso te costó el tenerte que ir a vivir con el  
Gracias por no mostrarme su cursilería que se duplicó cuando empezaron a vivir juntos  
Gracias por no entender por qué me molestaba  
Gracias por ir al nacimiento de mi hijo  
Gracias por ser el padrino de goth, aunque ink también lo fuera, me hizo feliz  
Gracias por no juzgar que quiera más a mi hijo que a mi esposo  
Gracias por hacerme ver por fin que mi amor por geno ya había terminado y solo me aferraba al recuerdo, me dió paz saber por fin por qué soy tan falso con mi esposo y que no es por qué soy un monstruo insensible  
Gracias por dejarme llorar en tu hombre esa noche.  
Gracias por decirme que todo estará bien y que evitarlas cualquier estupidez que decida sin pensar  
Gracias por ser la voz de la razón  
Esa noche me di cuenta que lo sabía, que fui a ti por qué sabía que tú me entenderías, tú siempre lo haces… así siempre fuiste tú.  
"tienes demasiada suerte al tenerlo, pero lo dejabas ir por la puerta, hermano te arrepentirás y aún no lo entiendes" jejeje ahora lo entiendo papyrus.  
Esa noche me dejaste quedar y excusarme con geno, aunque ink se molestó que yo me quedé en el sofá también me dejó, supongo que sintió lastima por mi.  
Sabía que aún que tu novio me intente votar tú lo convencerias, porque así siempre fuiste tú.  
Ah la mañana pude ver cómo hacías el desayuno con ink abrazándo te y lloriqueando, tu lo ignoras te pero antes de que se quejara por hacerlo, lo besaste. Solo aparte la mirada para no ver cómo se llenaban de besos, tú con esa picardía tuya que tienta a pecar y tus besos que no son solo una chispa sino toda una descarga eléctrica y si créeme yo sé de lo que hablo porque aún los recuerdo, no culpo a ink por aferrarse a ti y amar cada aspecto de tuyo pues me doy cuenta que sin saber también lo hago, porqué me hiciste hacerlo, porque siempre fuiste tú.

Ya no odio a ink, se por que se enamoro de ti, el te conoció antes cuando ya no eras geno y cayó por ti, algo de lo que ahora se también soy culpable  
Por qué encontré en ti algo que nunca tuve con geno, jamás me atreví a pedir más por qué jamás conocí nada más y para mí era como un territorio desconocido o inexistente, pero al conocerte supe que me estaba perdiendo de tanto, que podía ser correspondido con la misma dulzura y que en el amor no hay que tener vergüenza. Tu me lo mostraste siendo tu.  
No te avergüences de verte frágil o de darlo todo, querer sin frenos y estar dispuesto a demostrarlo sin importar como te vean.  
Gracias por mostrar me que tener algo así es posible aún que también me amarga haber perdido esa oportunidad.  
El tiempo que continuó lo veo con nostalgia, cada vez veo con más claridad  
como lo miras con amor porque así siempre fuiste tu  
cómo lo besas con deseo y anhelo por qué así siempre fuiste tú  
Cómo te dejas cargar y gritas mientras el corre contigo abrazado a su espalda, al final ambos ríen como niños pequeños envueltos en un inocente juego  
Cómo se persiguen jurando lastimarse para que al final de la carrera lo que busquen no es herirse si no sus bocas  
Cómo lo abrazas con posesividad y cuidado, porqué así siempre fuiste tú  
Como te sientas en sus piernas con tanta normalidad reclamando ese lugar como tuyo y actuando como el esqueleto más lindo que puedo imaginar, aún que debería haberlo sabido porque así siempre fuiste tú  
Cómo no pueden quitarse las manos de encima en ningún momento y aún que refunfuñando no sueltas su mano porque así siempre fuiste tú  
Si, así siempre fuiste tú y por eso me llegue a enamorar de ti, aunque fue tarde supongo que primero debía conocerte por error y no por geno. La verdad no me arrepiento de haber terminado porque solo así te conocí a ti por quién eres, lo que sí siento es que lo hice para aferrarme al pasado y ahora estoy atado para siempre a el, por qué aún que tu estés para mí ya no volverás a ser de mi y no quiero estar solo, se que geno lo ve igual pero aún que nos sintamos así al menos tenemos a goth él nos quita la amargura del desamor y nos hace felices  
Aún que no más feliz de lo que tú y tu prometido son, realmente son la pareja perfecta.  
Tu y ink son lo que geno y yo más anhelamos ser, lo que quisiéramos tener  
Aún que yo quisiera tenerlo contigo  
Hoy estoy aquí para ti, esperándote en la capilla, viéndote venir hacia esta dirección y sintiendo la amargura de saber que si fuera el novio no tendría dudas, no nesecitaba tu apoyo esta vez por qué te tendría a ti, no sentiría dudas por qué eres lo que quiero.  
Aún que no es como que ink se sintiera diferente a mi  
Pero ya es tarde y veo como geno te entrega y el aura que los envuelve en su mundo, supongo que el resto dejamos de existir  
Así que esto era lo que debía ser en mi boda, geno me apoya a mi lado, puede que no seamos amantes pero seremos compañeros y hasta que alguno esté listo, seguiremos juntos  
Doy el brindis en tu boda como buen padrino que soy y diciéndote lo que pensé pero creo jamás te dije.

-Gracias por ser tu error, siempre estaré agradecido por conocer a alguien como lo eres tú.


End file.
